Promises
by Whispering Hope
Summary: “Albel Nox had actually decided from the day of his father’s death to avoid dragons, whether it be the dragons that the Dragon Brigade used, or the King’s dragon who never did anything.” Shounen-ai. One shot. AlbelxFayt


**Promises**

**Author:** Whispering Hope**  
Summary: "**Albel Nox had actually decided from the day of his father's death to avoid dragons, whether it be the dragons that the Dragon Brigade used, or the King's dragon who never did anything." Shounen-ai.  
**Pairings:** Albel x Fayt, but only if you squint a little and look at what's inside.**  
Acknowledgements:** Oliver Kong on for putting on the whole game script, and to Fishy, Kou, Ting and Gen for reading through, even when Gen wasn't interested.  
**Dedication:** The people at the faytxalbel community  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Ocean 3 and characters.

---

Albel Nox had actually promised himself from the day of his father's death to avoid dragons, whether it be the dragons that the Dragon Brigade used, or the King's dragon who never did anything. It wasn't as if he hated them, he just didn't like how they made him remember the failed Ascension.

He had, especially, not liked how the Aquaria fools made the decision to raid the mines on the mountain path for the copper they needed. He didn't really need the temptation to go to the Barr Mountains and take his revenge. Instead, the Black Brigade captain had set his troops near Arias to ambush the Aquarian worms.

It wasn't long before the copper came his way, and he had attacked the two females brutally. He had smirked, remembering the two of them as the ones who had been captured to lure the Aquarian into a trap – of which he didn't command.

For a long time now, he had wondered whether it was his good or bad luck to actually have stayed and waited for their reinforcements, instead of taking the copper back into his own country. True, he had been defeated – which was a bad thing, but at least – at least he got to see the green eyes again. The same green eyes that had invaded his dreams ever since he first spotted them in the Kirlsa Training Facility.

---

Those green eyes had been clouded with confusion and fear in out first meeting. He wasn't sure then of what he had to do, and what he wanted to do, caught between two things he most likely to weigh. I saw this feeling the first time I saw those green eyes, and I understood. But now, his eyes were telling me how much he wanted me to be out of the way, and what he would give to protect the copper.

He would give his life.

I lost in the end. They were powerful, and I had underestimated them.

But he – he didn't kill me.

The words he said after I lost, "Yeah, well, it's just like he said: Easy wins have never been my style." They had been my words, but I often wondered whether he knew. His eyes as he said that, he seemed to know the secret I was hiding – the stupid wound Vox gave me for letting them all go; Vox, the exact same old fool that threw me into dungeon.

Still, I was glad I stayed, and glad I was able to see those green eyes that I might never see once again. I was pleased that I didn't run like a coward. Who knows? Maybe the idiot Vox would die in our victory of the war.

I held on to that thought.

---

"I've got an errand for you, boy."

Woltar's voice woke me up, and groggily, I looked to my right and the first thing I saw was the green eyes, and the blue hair. He's here? The war was over? Wait a minute; why is Nel Zelpher doing in the dungeons, armed and looking ready to kill me anytime?

Unless… unless Aquaria won the war. I narrowed my eyes as Woltar explained the whole situation – how the two countries were having a truce; how some outside power from another world killed Vox –

"People from another world? Are you serious?" I asked him, my emotions torn between disbelief and hatred. Vox was my victim, mine and mine alone. I wanted to kill him myself a long time ago, but I couldn't believe it that the non-existent people of another world had killed him. He looked serious, which was quite unlike him, and then he had to mention that cursed name. Marquis – the same dragon that killed my father.

A soldier released me from my chains.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Albel. But Her Majesty has given the order…so I must obey. Just don't hold us back."

Nel Zelpher, the _spy_ from Aquaria, one of the top people I wanted to kill. Of all people from Aquaria, it just had to be her.

I turned and walked out of the room.

At least, I saw green eyes again.

---

Albel Nox hated going near the Barr Mountains, and hated it even more that he had to confront Crosell once more. Sometimes, he did wish that either the green eyes or Vox had killed him, or that he was back in the dungeons.

At least he was stronger this time.

He sighed, pondering to the night conversation he had with green eyes – _Fayt_. "Do you hate me?" he had asked.

"Not really," Fayt had replied.

_Not really._ Did that mean Fayt was fine with him, or was it a play of words? If Fayt was fine with him, would they be…

Albel shook his head, muttering a curse. He had no need of distractions, not if the distraction was someone from another world who would be going soon, especially if that someone had green eyes and was called –

"Albel?"

– Fayt.

"Are you fine, Albel? You look pale," the previously mentioned boy questioned curiously, a look of concern on his face. "Or somewhat shocked." Green eyes studied him, and Albel realised that besides the King, green eyes was the only one to treat him like an equal.

"I am not shocked," he managed through gritted teeth. "How true can your story be? Off-worlders, bah!" He had convinced himself, but he didn't want that to be the truth. He didn't really want green eyes to go away.

Fayt looked down, and Albel saw that the other boy was nervous. "Well," the gentle voice came after a while, "I certainly know they exist. I know that they probably kidnapped my parents. I was there when Vox fell, and I fought them in the shrine. A number people died while escaping from them in Hyda IV, and they won't ever breathe again."

There was a period of awkward silence, before Fayt turned and ran ahead to where everyone else was waiting. When they reach the mountains, the dragons attacked…

---

Albel Nox had actually promised himself from the day of his father's death to avoid dragons, whether it be the dragons that the Dragon Brigade used, or the King's dragon who never did anything. It was a promise he didn't manage to keep. Then again, he had promised and sworn to himself never to let anyone shatter his mask, and let anyone into his heart.

Maybe after all, promises were all made to be broken.

_-Owari 11/1/05-_

---

**Footnotes:** Honesty, I had always thought of Albel as the kind to be weak mentally, because it is usually said that if you are strong physically, there is a high chance of you being weak mentally and vice versa. Thus, this Albel is the Albel I though human, insecure, but putting up a brave front – like what you see during the Crimson Scourge scene. This is actually the second piece of SO3 fanfiction, but the better one of both.

Yes, I made up the injury thing. I didn't think Vox would let Albel off so easily for letting Fayt-tachi go, and also something to make the whole story work. I believe that Fayt is a sensitive person. Well, at least, the game-Fayt I play is.

Sadly, what you see before is so much different from the original, which ended like, "After all, weren't all promises made to be broken?"

Well, thank you for reading, and I hope you review.


End file.
